Hybrid
by ecuster2012
Summary: Karma is an abused teenager, she handles it but her world went downhill harsher than before, he came and found out what happened and is trying to help but she doesn't need it. (don't own any of the lyrics).
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"Chapter 1:/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"I'm pretty much a normal teenager except the fact that my parents are divorced and my dad left me with m abusive mother and my sister Michelle, they always hated me but I'm used to it, I don't have any friends but I really like to sing when I'm alone, but the reason I don't have friends is because Michelle told no one to befriend me. Anyways my name is Karma, and I've learned to play many instruments like the guitar, piano, violin and drums but I did have to do all this at school. Today was almost the end of the first semester, and today I felt would be different like I would actually make a friend, who am I kidding, first thing I did when I woke up was take a shower, I put on a black long sleeve with a pair of good sweatpants, then I went racing down the stairs to cook breakfast after I cooked I left without anyone noticing, I was excited because school was m only escape. When I arrived, there was a bunch of students outside waiting and I went passed all of them, after I made my way to, my locker and switched my books and put in my song book, when I arrived to the school the teacher said out of the blue "today there is going to be a new student" I gasped because there was only on seat for it to sit, then the teacher said to me "karma, the new student will be sitting by you and he is new so please at least try speak with him," then I sat there when suddenly everyone went quiet and then I was paying attention to my song book writing a new song, it was going like this "span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #616161;"I can almost see it That dream I'm dreaming but There's a voice inside my head saying, You'll never reach it, Every step I'm taking, Every move I make feels Lost with no direction My faith is shaking but I Gotta keep trying Gotta keep my head held high There's always gonna be another mountainbr / I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be a uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other side It's the climb the struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm taking Sometimes might knock me down but No I'm not breaking I may not know it But these are the moments thatbr / I'm going to remember most yeah Just got to keep goingbr / And I, I got to be strong Just keep pushing on, cause There's always going to be another mountain I'm always going to want to make it move Always going to be an uphill battle, Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other side, It's the climb (yeah) There's always gonna be another mountainbr / I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other side, It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea) Keep on moving Keep climbing Keep the faith babybr / It's all about It's all about The climb Keep the faith Keep your faith, Whoa oh, oh" then someone said "hey, you got good lyrics" I look up to see a boy with amazing good looks, I gasp and blush at his compliment, "my name is Kyle Ross" I smile shyly at him as he still looks at me when I was saved by the teacher, "Mr. Ross, karma is terribly shy so she won't speak but you can try" then he sits down while I look at the lyrics and sigh because I needed a guitar. I was sitting there like a duck, when finally the bell rang and I got up to go to the music room for practice but as I was walking out the door I bumped into something causing my body to ach from my bruise's then someone held out their hand so I grabbed it hesitantly took, when someone pulled me up I saw an angel then she spoke "I am so sorry" I smile at her sheer beauty, then I nod when Michelle comes and says, "slut, where's my song book?" I sigh then I write a note saying "at home" she scowls and walks away, I look back at the girl who seemed to be lost so I walk away, when I arrived at the music room first thing I did was grab the guitar and make sure no one was around, after I checked I sat on a stool, then begin to sing my new song, "I can almost see it That dream I'm dreaming but There's a voice inside my head saying, You'll never reach it, Every step I'm taking, Every move I make feels Lost with no direction My faith is shaking but I Gotta keep trying Gotta keep my head held high There's always gonna be another mountainbr / I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other side It's the climb the struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm taking Sometimes might knock me down but No I'm not breaking I may not know it But these are the moments thatbr / I'm going to remember most yeah Just got to keep goingbr / And I, I got to be strong Just keep pushing on, cause There's always going to be another mountain I'm always going to want to make it move Always going to be an uphill battle, Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other side, It's the climb (yeah) There's always gonna be another mountainbr / I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other side, It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea) Keep on moving Keep climbing Keep the faith babybr / It's all about It's all about The climb Keep the faith Keep your faith, Whoa oh, oh" after I sing, my face had a big smile when I saw the girl before applauding then I gasp because my voice was always bad luck to people, "wow, yer amazing" I notice her southern accent, "please don't tell anyone, I spoke" I said, then she says, "okay, by the way my name is Shy" I smile then whisper "my name is Karma" she giggles then she asks me to play another song, then meekly said okay, /spanspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Little do you know, How I'm breaking while you fall asleepbr / Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memory Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece Little do you know I need a little more time Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside I've been holding back For the fear that you might change your mind I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight Little do you know I need a little more time I'll wait, I'll wait I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me Little do you know I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleepbr / Little do you know All my mistakes are slowly drowning me Little do you know I'm trying to make it better piece by piece Little do you know I, I love you till the sun dies I'll wait, just wait I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me I'll wait, I'll waitbr / I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me Lay your head on mebr / So lay your head on me Cause little do you know I love you till the sun dies" after I sigh, she claps, then she says "yer, are so amazin" then I blush, as we were awkwardly standing there I cut it "um, thank you but I wanted to ask you, do you want to try with like a friend duet" shyly looking down then she squeezes, I squeak at the hug then we both sit on stools and I gave her my song book to see what song she wanted to sing she picked "perfect two," then I start off with the guitar "/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #333333; background: white;"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #333333;" span style="background: white;"You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly/span/span span style="background: white;"You can be the captain and I can be your first mate/spanbr / span style="background: white;"You can be the chills that I feel on our first date/span span style="background: white;"You can be the hero and I can be your side kick/span span style="background: white;"You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split/span span style="background: white;"You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'/span span style="background: white;"Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning'/span span style="background: white;"Don't know if I could ever be/span span style="background: white;"Without you cause boy you complete me/span span style="background: white;"And in time I know that we'll both see/span span style="background: white;"That we're all we need/span span style="background: white;"Cause you're the apple to my pie/span span style="background: white;"You're the straw to my berry/span span style="background: white;"You're the smoke to my high/span span style="background: white;"And you're the one I wanna marry/span span style="background: white;"Cause you're the one for me for me/span span style="background: white;"And I'm the one for you for you/span span style="background: white;"You take the both of us of us/span span style="background: white;"And we're the perfect two/spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/spanbr / span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Baby me and you/spanbr / span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/span span style="background: white;"You can be the prince and I can be your princess/span span style="background: white;"You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist/span span style="background: white;"You can be the shoes and I can be the laces/span span style="background: white;"You can be the heart that I spill on the pages/spanbr / span style="background: white;"You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser/span span style="background: white;"You can be the pencil and I can be the paper/span span style="background: white;"You can be as cold as the winter weather/span span style="background: white;"But I don't care as long as we're together/span span style="background: white;"Find More lyrics at /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Don't know if I could ever be/span span style="background: white;"Without you cause boy you complete me/span span style="background: white;"And in time I know that we'll both see/span span style="background: white;"That we're all we need Cause you're the apple to my pie/span span style="background: white;"You're the straw to my berry/span span style="background: white;"You're the smoke to my high/span span style="background: white;"And you're the one I wanna marry/span span style="background: white;"Cause you're the one for me for me/span And I'm the one for you for you, span style="background: white;"You take the both of us of us And we're the perfect two/spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/spanbr / span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/span span style="background: white;"Baby me and you/span span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/spanbr / span style="background: white;"You know that I'll never doubt ya/spanbr / span style="background: white;"And you know that I think about ya/spanbr / span style="background: white;"And you know I can't live without ya/spanbr / span style="background: white;"I love the way that you smile/span span style="background: white;"And maybe in just a while/span span style="background: white;"I can see me walk down the aisle/span span style="background: white;"Cause you're the apple to my pie/span span style="background: white;"You're the straw to my berry/span span style="background: white;"You're the smoke to my high/span span style="background: white;"And you're the one I wanna marry/span span style="background: white;"Cause you're the one for me for me/span span style="background: white;"And I'm the one for you for you/span, span style="background: white;"You take the both of us of us/spanbr / span style="background: white;"And we're the perfect two/span span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/span span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two/span span style="background: white;"Baby me and you/span span style="background: white;"We're the perfect two" she burst into laughter because it was really good but what we didn't notice is that a teacher was listening the whole time, then I gasp once again because she tell the whole school about me talking again except I'll do the exact the opposite. After the friend duet I ran out, and went to my third period class because I missed the second, the whole class went by fast, then when it was lunch I went to the cafeteria to only be picked on by Michelle which was harsh, after I was settled at my own table and that's when things got weird because Shy came to sit with me and expected me to talk but all I did was sit there and listened when someone else came the hottest man alive, Kyle, he smiles when he sees that I'm staring so I blush, of course, he says "so karma you met my sister" I nod then Shy spilled the beans that were meant not to be opened, "you should've heard her sing, it was like an angel" she sighs then I look at her like the world ended, Michelle comes and says, "whore, why you whoring around with the new boy" I look down and she says, "you are so gonna get it tonight" after I hear that I snap my head up, she smirks then looks to Kyle who was looking at her, "why don't you come sit with me?" she says, but he looks at me, I shake my head at him not to say no, he did the exact opposite "nah, I'm gonna sit with Karma and my sister" Michelle bends over to flaunt her chest but he turns to me, smiling, I sigh in his mesmerizing eyes then was snapped off by Michelle who was warning me to stay away. After school ended I felt like I was going to get a good beating so I decided to walk in the woods then came to a little spot that I loved to go when I was scared to go home or that horrible place, so I pulled out my song book and begin to write, "seems like it was yesterday I saw your face you told me how proud you were but I walked away if only I knew what I know today ohhh, ohhh I would hold you in my arms, I would take away the pain thank you for all you've done /spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #616161; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"There's nothing I wouldn't do/spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #616161;" span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"To hear your voice again/span/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there/span I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"And I've hurt myself by hurting you/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Sometimes I just want to hide cause it's you I miss/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this/span Would you tell me I was wrong? span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Would you help me understand?/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Are you looking down upon me?/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Are you proud of who I am?/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"There's nothing I wouldn't do/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"to have just one more chance/span span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"to look into your eyes and see you looking back/span I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"And I've hurt myself/span If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"I've missed you since you've been away/span Oh, it's dangerousbr / It's so out of line to try to turn back time I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself, By hurting you" after I wrote the lyrics I begun to sing by myself thinking and wondering of the future want I wanted was to move out, go to college, and start a family, but I knew that was never going to happen every now and then my mother would beat me weeks on end and would say I'm worthless, ugly, whore, slut, basically everything bad, that's when I started thinking I was nothing, I was invincible. When I was thinking I heard a crack in the woods and when I spun around to see the person who made Michelle mad, it was him./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I quickly saw him, he asked "what are you doing in the woods, Karma?" I gasp then get up off the ground saying, "What are you doing here, Kyle?" he chuckles and says, "I asked first" then I sigh defeated, "I come here when I don't want to go home so I write some songs then sing them to myself" he laughs, I giggle then I sit back down, looking up at the sky wondering things beyond my reach, out of the blue Kyle asks "what do you want to do when you graduate?" I sigh knowing it won't come true but I told anyways "I want to move out of that place and go to college meet a wonderful guy and hopefully start a family" then Kyle was thinking to so instead of distracting him I looked bac into the sky when out of nowhere, Kyle grabs my song book then he flips through it and says, "can you sing one for me?" I roll my eyes but began to sing "you belong with me" I sigh thinking of what could happen but here it goes, "You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up  
and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
you belong with me

Walking' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up  
and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
you belong with me

Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me" he smiles so bright that I could've got blind then he says, "yer amazin' I can sing wanna hear?" I nod then giggle that he was going to sing for me, then he started " I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me too  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do

'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can [x2]

Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down

(I know I can treat you better) [x3]  
Promise I'll never let you down

'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can" he sang so beautiful then he looked at me, I applauded he gets up and gives me his hand so I grab it, he said "we'll sing a duet" I sigh than he looks in my song book for something when suddenly someone called my name "KARMA, get you're a** back here!" I flinch then grab my song book and run towards my house so it would but awhile.

After I arrived, Michelle had her boyfriend over, brad, when I got in the house I got a good beating that left me bloody do to the knife she used to slice my arms with making look like I was depressed, when she was done I went to my bathroom to bandage them up but they were going to hurt, when I was sitting on my bed I was wondering what would have happened if I passed on, but I thought about but the said "there might be something good going to happen" so I snapped back into reality. When I went to sleep, _I was walking on a dirt path, when I came to a little river and saw someone who looked like my father so I went near the figure when it spoke "Karma my lovely daughter, I've come to tell you that I'm here for a reason it is about" he was cut off by some wolves then I quickly ran back to the path and was attacked I was in so much pain it felt so real then I saw my father being ripped because of me,_ I woke up sweating and it was five minutes before school so I got dressed and went to cook for my mother and Michelle, after I cooked, immediately left and when I was walking, Kyle yelled "Karma, want a ride!?" I laughed, then he stopped his car then got out and walked towards me, smiling and of course I smiled to then he grabbed my hand, when we got to his truck there was three people I didn't know but there was Shy, Kyle said to the boy that was in the front "go into the back, Sam" the little boy groans but sees me so listens, I giggle then Shy engulfs me in a hug so tight I squealed then the little boy was blushing so I smile at him causing him to turn redder then Shy says, "this is my sister, Destiny and my two brothers, Sam, Cormac, they both are a handful even her" she pointed to Destiny who was playfully hitting Shy then I turned to Kyle who was staring at me, then Cormac said "hi, do you sing because Kyle can't get over of how good you are?" I raise an eyebrow at Kyle who was blushing then I say "yeah but I usually need an instrument" then he smiles and says, "prove it" I giggle and turn back to facing and started off "If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

In the name of, in the name, name  
In the name, name

If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?  
When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

In the name of, in the name, name  
In the name, name

I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love  
I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

In the name of, in the name, name  
In the name, name, in the name of  
In the name, name, in the name of" after my performance, everyone was cheering then Sam was laughing so then I challenged him to a rap battle he took the challenge, he started first the battle was funny because we went freestyle and everyone was laughing then we dropped him off at his school. After we arrived at the high school I went out and into the school, when Shy got up to me she saw a poster that said "winter formal" she says, "we need to go Karma it'll be fun" I shake my head but she kept pushing so I decided to go and I was kind of excited.

When it was lunch Michelle came to my table and said "why don't you live Kyle alone or I'll tell mom that you're messing with my boyfriend" I gasp and nod my head that's when Kyle and Shy walked in, they spotted me fast, when they got to me I said "Kyle, I need you to sit with Michelle I can't have you cheating on your girlfriend" he shook his head, saying, "we aren't dating" I gasp then Shy sighs then Michelle comes again "baby, why don't we go sit over there" he sighs irritably then said "no, I'm going to sit with Shy, who happens to be sitting with Karma, you can sit with us if you want?" then Michelle scowls and walks away, Shy says, "we're going shopping this weekend" then I smile weakly, after lunch I went my class but before I went to my locker. The time for the last bell rang meaning the end of school, so as soon as I heard it I went running home, after I arrived at my so called home, I went to my room and sat on my bed, when my mother called me "Karma, get your ass down here, now!" soon I went running down the stairs to only find her with a guy, she had a beer in her hand, she says, "Michelle said you were messing with her boyfriend" I shake my head knowing she can just murder me, but instead she hit with her bottle, I was bleeding from my head, Michelle had a guy over but I really didn't care but when I was hit, my mother went walking out with the guy and I was on the ground bleeding because I couldn't move, then I heard Kyle, he said "Karma, what happened?" as I was laying on the ground wincing then Michelle came running in the kitchen, "KYLE, what you doing here?" she said in her seductive voice, Brad came walking in shirtless and he smirks at me, I try to get up, Kyle was there to put me on a chair, after he got me onto the chair Michelle says, "Kyle why don't we go up to my room, we can have a three some" I almost vomited then when I was looking at my hands not wanting him to go, I thought he was different but I was so wrong. He left to go upstairs while I went walking back to my room, crying of hurt so I lay there under my blankets, then I here Brad he was right beside my bed, "want to a stroll through the park?" he said jokingly, I gasp as he was getting on my bed, I whimpered then tried to move but he had me held down so I wiggled under him trying to break free then his hand was trailing his hand up my stomach then I was crying, when I was laying there, Brad was laughing at my fails to escape. Brad was still trying but every now and then I would hurt by a ways that had one of my limbs free, then I was crying harder because he was close to my private then I gasped at the fact he was going to take my innocence.

That's when he almost succeed but the person I was starting to hate showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kyle stepped in and pulled off, Brad off me then I went under the blankets hiding from the world when suddenly, Kyle sat on the bed right beside me, "I'm so sorry, Karma I never met to do that" I sigh then say "I want you to get out of my house or go to Michelle just not with me and don't bug me at school I already have a hard time here" I get up and walk to the bathroom to clean my wound which was hurting, when I was cleaning my wound Kyle came walking to the bathroom while I was singing "Feeling used, But I'm, Still missing you And I can't See the end of this, Just wanna feel your kiss Against my lips  
And now all this time Is passing by But I still can't seem to tell you why It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you, I hate you I love you, I hate that I love you, Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you, I hate you I love you, I hate that I want you, You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her" I sang then Kyle had to join but he made this part up, "I miss you when I can't sleep  
Or right after coffee, Or right when I can't eat, I miss you in my front seat, Still got sand in my sweaters  
From nights we don't remember, Do you miss me like I miss you?  
messed around and got attached to you, Friends can break your heart too, and, I'm always tired but never of you, If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that , I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that  
I type a text but then I nevermind that , I got these feelings but you never mind that  
Oh, oh, keep it on the low, You're still in love with me but your friends don't know, If u wanted me you would just say so And if I were you, I would never let me go, I don't mean no harm, I just miss you on my arm, Wedding bells were just alarms, Caution tape around my heart, You ever wonder what we could have been?  
You said you wouldn't and then you did, Lie to me, lie with me, get your fix, Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all mixed, Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing, Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance, I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing, But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings, When love and trust are gone, I guess this is moving on, Everyone I do right does me wrong, So every lonely night, I sing this song" after he sang that started to sing again but I was mad him for being such a jerk "I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you, Don't want to, but I can't put Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you, You want her, you need her And I'll never be her

All alone I watch you watch her, Like she's the only girl you've ever seen You don't care you never did, You don't give a damn about me, Yeah all alone I watch you watch her  
She's the only thing you've ever seen, How is it you'll never notice, That you are slowly killing me

I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you, don't want to, but I can't put Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you, you want her, you need her And I'll never be her" after our little duet, Kyle was still shirtless, I sigh then shake my head and get up, "you should leave" I suggested so then he got up, I cry curling up in a ball that's when I slowly drift into nothing.

When I wake up, I was still on the floor but with a major headache, I get off the floor and walk towards my bed, Brad was gone I got a chill from my spine and that's when my phone rang, "Karma it's Shy want to come visit, you can meet my siblings" I sigh but say "I need a ride" she laughs but says, "I'll come" I get up and walk to the door when Michelle says "it's your fault that Kyle stopped" I gasp then walk passed her and Shy was outside with Kyle, Shy says, "Karma, come sit with me in the back" I nod and glare at Kyle, who looked depressed but I shrugged it off.

As we arrived to their house Shy was smiling with glee then said "we are going to sing" then I sigh shaking my head, when we got into her house she dragged me to her basement which was uncomfortable, then we sat down on a sofa and she said "okay, Karma I want to sing perfect two again and you pick a song you want to sing" I nod then she brings out an guitar, I start to play the beat and she began to sing.

After her song ended she said "your turn" I sigh but nod then I begin by guitar and sing "we always used to talk real late after midnight now on the phone the only thing we do is fight," I take a breath in and continue "is there a way to make this go away, I don't think that we're going to be okay" I Shy looked like she was about to cry but I continued "you were my hero and I was your sidekick now you're going to be the tear that I cry when we split" Shy eyes widen as she found out that it was a different version of perfect two, "baby I don't think that I can do this, it seems so wrong making up with only one kiss" I start feeling down but I continue like always, "don't think that I could ever be able to stay now baby cause in time I know we'll both see in time that we're not meant to be, cause you're the one that makes me cry you would never ever save me, all your words are full of lies you're not the one I want to marry" Shy was already crying but I don't know why I'm just singing, "cause baby can't you see, we're just a fantasy there's nothing we can do, we're not the perfect two," she was sobbing quietly then I began to become sad but keep going "we're not the perfect two, we're not the perfect two baby me and you, we're not the perfect two" I was crying with Shy but kept going "I thought you were my prince and I was your princess, now that we're here all that is meaningless, I think I was a fool for letting you fill the spaces between my hands and diary pages, you used to be the one to make me happy, you would tell me that you were lucky to have me, now you're as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care cause we're no longer together, "don't think that I could ever be able to stay now baby cause in time I know we'll both see in time that we're not meant to be, cause you're the one that makes me cry you would never ever save me, all your words are full of lies you're not the one I want to marry cause baby can't you see, we're just a fantasy there's nothing we can do, we're not the perfect two, we're not the perfect two, we're not the perfect two baby me and you, we're not the perfect two, oh, oooh, oooh, oh, you know that I'll never the way I used to but you know that I will remember you" Shy was smiling and I returned it, "now that I'm gone I smile it took me quite a while to see we won't walk down the aisle, , cause you're the one that makes me cry you would never ever save me, all your words are full of lies you're not the one I want to marry we're just a fantasy there's nothing we can do, we're not the perfect two, we're not the perfect two, we're not the perfect two baby me and you, we're not the perfect two" I belted it out then stopped and Shy crying but bawling her eyes out, she tried to stop but I hugged her causing her to cry more than the basement door opened and someone came down with a huge smile on their face and Shy said "dad this is Karma, Karma this is my dad" I smile and he says, "Karma, you have such a beautiful voice that you made Shy cry" I giggle then he request me to sing so I pick my favorite song, I sit at the piano while they watch, when I start pressing the keys I begin to feel more a live, "I can almost see it,  
That dream I'm dreaming, But there's a voice inside my head saying, "You'll never reach it."  
Every step I'm takin' every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shakin', But I, I gotta keep tryin' Gotta keep my head held high, There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side, It's the climb" I sing it loud then begin to quiet down,  
"The struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm taking, Sometimes might knock me down,  
But no, I'm not breaking, I may not know it, But these are the moments  
That I'm gonna remember most, yeah just gotta keep goin', And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'Cause..., There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, Always gonna be an uphill battle, Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb, Yeah  
There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, Always gonna be an uphill battle, Somebody's gonna have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side, It's the climb, Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about—it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh." After that little song, Shy's dad was clapping his hands with tears falling down and Shy had a proud moment going on.

When I was sitting, I was thinking of how much singing there is and sighed, "Karma, let's play a song called we don't talk anymore, that means male and female duet but we are both females so we'll have to make it best friend sounding not lesbo's" I laugh at her last word and nod so we sit at the piano and I pressed the keys, her dad was still watching us, "We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't have fun anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do" I sang and she nodded for me to go on, so I proceeded, "I just heard you found the friend you've been looking  
You've been looking for, I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time I still wonder Why I can't I be happy knowing I'm alone  
Just the way you did when I broke the friendship, Don't wanna know  
What kind of things you're doing tonight like we did, If she's telling you jokes that I once told before, The way I did before, I overdosed  
Should've known your friendship was a game, Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame" Shy was listening to the way it was going then began her part, "That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't have fun anymore, What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do, I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to tell jokes to you like me, There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you, Might want me to come show up at your door, But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong, Don't wanna know  
If you're looking for bracelets, If she's laughing at you the way I did before, I overdosed  
Should've known your friendship was a game, Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame" I sigh it's sounds like a lesbo song but oh well, "we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, we don't have fun anymore like best friends do, I was lost when I lost my other half, we're like sisters by blood but then you turn around and walk like I was nothing," I breathe in then Shy was excited for her part which was the last chorus "we don't talk anymore, we don't have fun anymore like best friends do, but I know what's happening you had enough of fooling around and getting in trouble but that's what it means to be free and crazy just best friends do," I finished my part and Shy sang, "I know that you're hurting but I need to find a way to make it easy like you used to, but know I'm breaking down knowing my other half is missing, we were like blood sisters, but I'm hurting knowing mine is walking away like I did when she was waiting out on me but she left me alone, we don't talk anymore, we don't have fun anymore what was all before my sister left me" she belted it out making me smile then she finished with a sigh, I clapped but our time was ruined by Kyle, and his angry attitude.


End file.
